vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dagger to the Heart
Two weeks after killing Marianne, Mal-El and Julianna still reside in Mystic Falls. For the past two weeks he's been trying to track the next In Ulfus Annulos ring using the Annulo defunctorum. After gaining the ring of the dead, he has kept a magical seal on it to keep other witches from being drawn to it's power. He sat on his living room floor with his legs crossed, his eyes closed, one hand on his knee, and the other holding the Annulo defunctorum in his paim. The ring began to float off of his palm and into the air. The fireplace burst into flames, the table and other household objects began to levitate. His eyes began to twitch and everything floating fell to the ground. He opened his eyes, which were now glowing crimson red and slammed his fist onto the ground. For a brief second his face morphed into a more beastial appearance. "I failed again! Someone is blocking me from the ring. Where is Bonnie when I actually need her", he closed his eyes and slowly levitated up and placed his feet on the floor. Julianna ran down the steps angry and bored. "Next time you decide to work your witchy magic let me know before hand so my stuff don't float and break on the floor", she waited for him to respond but looked closely at his angry face. She walked towards his side to comfort him but he was radiating a vibe that said: ''Go away! ''"Don't worry Mal, besides whats so special about these rings anyway?". "The rings of the In Ulfus Annulos are extremely powerful and sacret objects". "Why?". "Because they were forged a very long time ago, before my birth infact. You see, they were created by Gaia". "Isn't that the Greek goddess". "Protogenoi, but that isn't the point. Gaia is the original witch". "Like as in the very first witch?". "Yes, she was the first witch in existence and she created the In Ulfus Annulos to lock away very powerful supernaturals, supernaturals like me Julianna", his face became grim as he spoke and began to fill with sadness. "So how powerful are the rings?". "You already seen Marianne's ring, and remember how much trouble that one ring was. There are three others out there just as powerful. I need to get them, all of them and then I can do the thing I was born to do". "What about Silas?". "Don't worry about Silas, I will kill him eventually", just then Kol walked into the room. "What Kol?". "The witch Bonnie wants you", he said. "Finally," Mal-El walked towards the door with Julianna beside him. "No your not coming with me". "You always treat me like a child!"/ "Thats because you act like one", he used his magic to push her onto the couch and he and Kol was gone in a blink of a eye. Kol lead him to the Lockwood cellar where Bonnie was waiting. When he got to the cellar a cold chill ran up and down his spine causing him to shiver a little. He could feel the left over energy from the hybrid sacrifice that was used to fuel Bonnie's expression magic. After walking down into the cellar he saw Bonnie standing there waiting. "What took you two so long", she said. "It's nice to see you as well Bonnie. It's nice to see that you didn't change after I gave you your free will back. So what is it that you want with me?". "I want to know how to kill Silas", he a small smile grew on Mal's face. The idea of Bonnie killing Silas was funny to him. "Also I would like to know who and what you are. Silas was called the worlds first immortal but your older than him and your not a vampire. So what are you?". "In due time Bonnie, but first, tell the Salvatore's to come out, I caught their scent on my way here", Damon and Stefan came out of the corner. Mal-El turned to look at Kol, who was now standing behind him. "Whats going on?". "I'm going to kill you, well not really. I called up some of my Grams friends and learned a thing or two. I may not know how to kill you permanently but I know how to neutralize you like the Originals", Bonnie pulled out a silver dagger and pointed it at Mal. His eyes began to feel with rage. "So you discovered one of my weaknesses. Kol if you value youur new life, I advice you kill them. I did bring you back from the dead". "Yeah about that, you forgot to give me my free will. So the Bennett witch was kind enough to give it back", Kol jumped on his back and pushed him onto the ground. Mal's eyes glowed for a second and he knocked Kol off. Damon ran towards him and Mal choked him with one hand. Stefan tried the same and ended like his brother, He choked harder and harder with each passing second. Kol stood and ran towards him but quickly fell to the ground. He let go of Stefan and Damon and did the same to them. "I will kill you three now, but know I will do it quickly", before he could kill them a sharp pain went through his entire body. He looked down and saw a handle on his chest. "The dagger", he said. He turned around and choked Bonnie, before he could kill her, he fell to the ground but not before digging his claws in the back of her neck. He fell to the ground dead, well some-what dead atleast. "What do we do with his body?", Stefan said. "We throw him in the lake", Bonnie said. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction